Rantai Tujuh (Discontinue)
by Waan Mew
Summary: Setiap tahun di sekolah ini selalu ada kejadian unik. Entah itu dialami oleh anak kelas satu, kelas dua, ataupun kelas tiga. Tapi, kejadian ini hanya dialami oleh murid tercantik se-angkatan. Ingin mendengarnya? Rnr, please?
1. Rumor Itu Ternyata Benar

**Rumor Itu Ternyata Benar**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** High School love,drama, friendship

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), pairing sesuka author, **OOC**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

September 2016, Bulan ke-dua masuk sekolah SMA SNC.

Bau seragam baru masih menyengat di mana-mana, baik di koridor maupun di kantin belakang sekolah. Beberapa dari mereka yang berseragam tengah mendiskusikan hal yang sangat serius di pagi hari sebelum kelas mulai.

"Apa kau sudah dengar rumor rantai tujuh?" Seorang murid perempuan memulai diskusi.

"Apa itu rantai tujuh?" Tiga murid lelaki mendadak merapat, ikut mendengarkan.

"Aku dengar ini dari kakak kelas yang sudah mengalaminya langsung. Kejadian ini adalah yang paling populer sepanjang masa, dan tidak akan terjadi di sekolah lain. Artinya, ini rahasia sekolah kita."

"Jangan bertele-tele!"

"Cepat jelaskan pada kami sebelum guru datang!"

Si murid perempuan cekikikan sementara teman-temannya mengeluh kesal.

"Jadi, setiap tahun di sekolah kita selalu ada kejadian unik. Entah itu dialami oleh anak kelas satu, kelas dua, ataupun kelas tiga. Tapi, kejadian ini hanya dialami oleh murid tercantik se-angkatan." Semua yang mendengarkan langsung bergumam takjub.

"Sedangkan rantai tujuh sendiri artinya seorang perempuan yang disukai enam lelaki dalam waktu yang sama." Murid lelaki mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang, yang dipilih oleh si perempuan justru lelaki terakhir yang mendekatinya. Maka semua orang menyebutnya rantai tujuh." Murid perempuan selaku pencerita mengulas senyum bangga di akhir penjelasan.

"Tunggu," Seorang murid lelaki yang sedari tadi mendengarkan, menceletuk.

"Bagaimana bisa itu disebut rantai tujuh? Laki-lakinya saja hanya ada enam. Bukankah laki-lakinya harus ada tujuh, baru bisa disebut rantai tujuh?"

Si murid perempuan selaku pencerita berdecak. "Kalau laki-lakinya ada tujuh, berarti rantai delapan, bukan rantai tujuh. Kau kira si perempuan tokoh utama tadi tidak dihitung?"

"Masuk akal sih." Tiga perempuan yang sedari tadi mendengarkan mengangguk setuju.

"Si perempuan berperan sebagai rantai satu, alias tempat perasaan laki-laki bermuara. Sementara rantai dua adalah dia yang paling digantungkan rantai satu, seperti diminta mengantar ke sana kemari seperti tukang ojek. Rantai tiga adalah dia yang diminta membantu mengambilkan buku di perpustakaan. Rantai empat selalu diminta membantu mengerjakan pr matematika, karena biasanya si rantai satu ini bodoh dalam pelajaran matematika. Rantai lima itu yang paling sukarela, tanpa diminta selalu mengipasi ketika rantai satu kepanasan, atau memayungi ketika hujan. Pokoknya rantai lima ini yang paling menempel seperti jamur. Rantai enam itu biasanya suka memainkan musik, nyaris membuat si rantai satu jatuh hati kalau saja tidak ada seorang lelaki yang merusak rencananya. Siapakah dia?"

Semua yang mendengarkan jadi semakin beringsut mendekati si murid perempuan selaku pencerita.

"Dia lah rantai tujuh. Lelaki yang paling istimewa meski tidak melakukan banyak hal. Cukup dengan setangkai bunga dan sebaris kalimat romantis, langsung membuat perempuan mana saja jatuh hati."

"Kenapa bagiku justru si rantai tujuh yang kelakukannya paling norak?" Lelaki tadi bertanya lagi.

Waktu serasa berhenti ketika murid perempuan selaku pencerita berusaha memutar otak.

"Tidak dilakukan juga tidak apa-apa sih, karena pada dasarnya rantai tujuh yang akan mendapatkan hati gadis itu."

"Apa ada alasannya rantai tujuh selalu menang?" Lelaki tadi lagi-lagi bertanya, membuat murid perempuan selaku pencerita menghela napas panjang.

"Gaara-kun, kau tidak tahu angka tujuh itu angka keberuntungan? Dasar kau ini, jangan-jangan kau juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perempuan makanya dari tadi bertanya terus?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja bagiku itu aneh." Lelaki yang dipanggil Gaara bergumam.

Perempuan selaku pencerita mencibirnya.

Sementara Gaara tengah berpikir keras karena penjelasan teman barunya tadi belum mampu ia cerna dengan baik, seorang perempuan dengan paras sebening kristal lewat di depan kelasnya. Seolah waktu melambat ketika gadis itu menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Ia lantas menganga hingga rahang bawahnya hampir jatuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _7 Januari 2015_

 _Seorang teman pernah berkata padaku,_

 _Untuk apa kita bosan pada sahabat? Mencari sahabat itu jauh lebih sulit daripada mencari kekasih._

 _Dan aku ingin sekali bertanya padanya,_

 _Salahkah kita bosan jika hanya dianggap sebagai sahabat? Bukankah kejam bila perasaan serumit cinta harus dihalangi sebuah label 'sahabat'?_

Seorang perempuan menatap buku diarinya sendiri yang ia letakkan di meja. Ada sakit yang tidak mampu ia jelaskan, bahkan untuk ditangisi saja rasanya sudah terlambat. Ia berkali-kali menghela napas panjang karena mengingat kejadian satu tahun lalu dimana ia harus berpisah dengan seseorang lelaki yang sangat spesial di hatinya. Usianya mungkin saat itu masih terlalu muda untuk menganggap seseorang bisa begitu spesial. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan umur, karena cinta adalah cinta, mau sejak kapan ia memulainya.

Baginya, hal yang paling menyakitkan itu bukan ketika ia mencintai seseorang yang tidak bisa ia gapai. Akan tetapi ketika ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya sampai orang itu menghilang. Bahkan di hari perpisahan smp lalu, ia tidak sanggup menyatakan perasaannya, karena lelaki itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba menulis novel saja?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunan panjangnya.

"Dasar Inopig, apa kau baru saja mengintip diariku?" Gadis bersurai pink itu memekik pada sahabatnya.

"Aku sudah melihatnya sejak kau buka tulisan hiperbolismu itu." Ino tertawa. Sementara gadis pink itu berusaha tidak peduli sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Sakura, apa kau kepanasan? Aku bisa mengipasimu sepanjang pelajaran kalau kau mau." Tiba-tiba saja seorang lelaki tak diundang mengacungkan kipas lipat besar di depannya.

Gadis yang disebut Sakura itu berdecak. "Maaf ya, bukan aku bermaksud kasar, tapi kipasmu itu menghalangi pandanganku dari papan tulis. Kau berusaha membuatku jadi bodoh hanya karena kipas tidak bergunamu itu?"

Lelaki tadi dengan wajah murung kembali ke bangkunya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagian mananya yang tidak kasar." Ino lagi-lagi menginterupsi.

"Huh, kau tahu kadang orang seperti itu perlu diberi pelajaran, baru dia bisa sadar kapan harus menyingkir dari hadapanku."

"Wow, kau tidak berubah Haruno." Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sakura mendengus.

Namanya Haruno Sakura, gadis yang sering kasar pada lelaki di sekitarnya. Meski begitu, ia disebut-sebut sebagai permata kelas karena kecantikan wajahnya yang tidak tertandingi. Ia menjadi gadis yang paling ingin dijadikan pacar, versi murid laki-laki. Itulah mengapa Sakura menjadi permata kelas, alias harta yang harus dilindungi.

"Guru matematika sudah datang!" Ino berteriak sampai terdengar seisi kelas.

Ino itu teman baik Sakura. Mereka berteman sejak smp. Kalau boleh jujur sih Ino, Sakura dan satu lelaki yang Sakura lamunkan tadi adalah tiga sekawan. Mereka selalu berada di kelas yang sama, makan siang di tempat yang sama, dan pergi main juga tidak pernah absen satupun dari mereka. Apabila ada satu saja yang tidak bisa ikut, maka rencana main dibatalkan.

Tapi Ino sadar bahwa persahabatan mereka merenggang tepat ketika Sakura mencurahkan perasaannya. Ino tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika mereka bertiga masih saja jalan ke mana-mana bersama, ia merasa ada jarak yang Sakura buat hanya karena takut perasaannya terbongkar dan lelaki itu akan menjauhinya.

Mengertilah, menjadi sahabat dari orang yang bermasalah itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Bahkan Ino harus ikut-ikutan menjauh dari sahabat lelakinya karena tidak mau Sakura jadi semakin menyedihkan.

"Ino yang hobi melamun, kerjakan soal nomor satu di buku paket halaman lima puluh tujuh." Guru matematika memerintah dari kursinya.

"Pak, sudah berapa kali saya bilang yang suka melamun itu Sakura, bukan saya!" Ino mememik protes.

Guru matematika berkepala botak di depan kelas hanya tertawa sambil meminta maaf.

"Heh, enak saja kau mengkambing hitamkan aku." Sakura menertawakan Ino yang kini melangkah ke arah papan tulis.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan dirinya dari jendela. Seorang lelaki dari kelas sebelah yang rahangnya sempat jatuh sebelum memberanikan diri membuntutinya sampai depan kelas. Lelaki itu merasakan dadanya berdetak sangat cepat ketika melihat Sakura sedang tertawa.

"Rumor itu ternyata benar ada." Gumamnya sambil berjalan kembali menuju kelas.

…

Jam pelajaran matematika hari ini kosong, dan ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan serta dikumpulkan hari ini juga. Banyak memang yang sangat serius mengerjakan tugas, terutama murid perempuan. Seolah sedang olimpiade matematika saja. Tetapi hal itu tidak akan berlaku bagi beberapa murid lelaki, terutama 3 bintang lapangan kita yang sedang ngobrol di bangku belakang.

"Gaara, Sai, ayo keluar! Suram sekali hidup kalian hanya mengerjakan tugas pagi-pagi." Kiba, satu-satunya pemalas diantara ketiganya melangkah keluar, langsung diikuti yang bersangkutan.

"Bukankah kita ada tugas? Kalau kita tidak mengerjakan, kita tidak dapat nilai." Sai berjalan sambil membuka komik yang selalu ia bawa kemana saja.

"Ah, sialan tugas itu! Untuk apa kita masuk sekolah kalau hanya diberi tugas? Kita butuh asupan pelajaran supaya bisa lulus ujian."

"Seperti kau belajar saja." Sai menceletuk, Kiba mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Sudahlah, aku ini mau mengajak kalian main voli sebentar. Baru setelah itu kita bisa mengerjakan tugas."

"Kau gila? Sekarang masih jam pelajaran. Kita pasti ketahuan bolos." Sai membelalak, hampir saja ia kembali lagi ke kelas kalau saja Kiba tidak menahan lengannya.

"Tenang saja, kita kan atlet voli sekolah. Mereka pasti mengira kita sedang latihan untuk perlombaan."

"Terserah kau saja lah." Sai kembali menekuri komiknya, sementara Kiba yang sejak tadi berjalan paling depan kini menatap satu persatu temannya yang tidak konsen semua. Yang satu sedang memainkan ponsel, dan yang satu…

"Lihat dia, kenapa dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri? Sudah gila ya?" Kiba menunjuk-nunjuk Gaara yang masih saja tersenyum, kadang malah terkekeh sendiri.

"Dunia ini ternyata indah sekali ya, teman? Aku bahkan baru menyadarinya." Gaara kembali terkekeh.

"Kau kerasukan apa pagi-pagi begini?"

"Teman, kalian tahu? Ada perempuan cantik di kelas sebelah. Namanya Sakura. Bening sekali wajahnya, sampai kukira aku melihat bidadari di sekolah ini."

"Sakura? Si Haruno Sakura itu? Jangan bilang kau mengincarnya, teman. Dia sudah digilai banyak orang. Kesempatanmu tipis untuk bisa mendapatkan hati perempuan sepertinya." Kiba yang kini tertawa lantang.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku tampan kok."

"Silahkan saja kalau siap ditolak. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja sudah berapa laki-laki yang dia tolak dua minggu ini. Belum ada yang benar-benar dekat dengannya."

"Siapa bilang? Aku tadi melihat rantai lima." Gaara ngotot atas pendapatnya.

"Rantai lima? Astaga, jadi kau benar-benar percaya cerita Hinata tadi?" Kiba berbisik sambil menahan tawa. Sementara Gaara mengernyit.

"Jadi kau sungguhan percaya rumor yang dia ceritakan? Huh kau ini, memangnya kau anak sd? Mana mungkin ada kisah seperti itu. Kalau cinta ya cinta saja, jangan memberi harapan pada banyak orang sekaligus."

Mereka sudah sampai di lapangan, dan secara kebetulan ada bola voli yang tergeletak begitu saja tanpa pemilik. Tanpa pikir panjang Kiba langsung memulai servis, melemparkan bola volinya pada Sai yang langsung mengoperkan kembali pada Kiba.

Sementara itu Gaara merenung, ia beberapa kali menggeleng tidak percaya pada ucapan Kiba. Bukankah apa yang disebut rumor dan sudah tersebar di seluruh penjuru sekolah itu selalu benar? Tapi tidak ada yang tahu apakah Hinata membodohinya atau tidak, kan?

"Tapi bagiku rantai tujuh itu-"

"Sudahlah, kalau kau memang suka padanya, dekati dia secara natural. Jangan banyak tingkah dan lupakan tentang rumor rantai tujuh itu," Ujar Kiba sambil kembali melakukan servis.

Gaara melirik Sai yang dari tadi hanya menunggu bola mengarah padanya tanpa sekalipun ikut menanggapi kisahnya.

"Kenapa? Cepat ikut main sebelum guru memergoki kita," Ucap Sai singkat.

"Kami sedang berbicara tentang perempuan, kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja? Kau tidak suka perempuan?" Gaara mendekati Sai yang masih saja diam. Sementara itu Kiba yang terpisah _net_ dengan mereka langsung mendekat.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Aku sedang menanyainya. Lihatlah, dia dari tadi diam saja saat kita membicarakan perempuan." Gaara kembali menatap Sai.

"Yang benar? Sai kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Kiba sambil menahan tawa.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini? Aku hanya tidak suka Sakura yang kalian puja itu." Akhirnya Sai bersuara. Tapi bukannya memperbaiki keadaan, kalimat lelaki itu justru membuat Gaara dan Kiba semakin membelalak.

"Kau pasti tidak normal, teman. Ayo, kita harus segera membawamu ke rumah sakit." Kiba menceletuk dan kemudian mendapat lemparan bola di kepalanya.

"Tapi Kiba benar, kau mungkin sakit. Masa kau tidak suka perempuan cantik seperti Sakura? Akui saja kalau kau sakit."

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya…sudah ada seseorang yang aku suka." Sai menggaruk tengkuknya.

Gaara dan Kiba langsung menganga, takjub oleh pengakuan Sai yang selama ini tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan manapun.

"Siapa? Apa kami mengenalnya?" Kiba yang mukanya paling terkejut karena hanya ia satu-satunya yang belum menemukan perempuan ideal, sementara 2 temannya tanpa bicara apa-apa sudah satu langkah lebih maju darinya.

"Rahasia. Walaupun tidak secantik Sakura yang kalian gilai itu, tapi bagiku dia tetap manis, terlebih kelakuannya. Beda jauh dari Sakura yang kudengar sangat kasar saat menghadapi laki-laki." Sai tersenyum di akhir kalimat.

"Benarkah yang kau katakan? Bagaimana kalian tahu sedalam itu tentang Sakura yang bahkan baru aku lihat pagi ini, hah?" Gaara berteriak pada 2 temannya yang justru berpura-pura sibuk melemparkan bola voli.

"Jawab aku, dasar sialan! Kalian sebut diri kalian teman!"

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Halo halo :) Daripada membuat sekuel cerita sebelumnya yang sudah saya janjikan, saya malah lebih memilih menulis cerita baru. Huhu, maafkan saya. Saya tidak sanggup menulis cerita yang akhirnya sudah ada. Dengan ini Secangkir Nostalgia Season 2 resmi dibatalkan. T.T

But, at least I try to write a new one. Ini agak aneh, dan karakternya banyak yang OOC, tapi no hate feeling ya, cuma buat hiburan semata. Kalau boleh bilang sih semacam penyegaran dari cerita-ceritaku sebelumnya yang cenderung mellow. Entah bakal berhasil atau enggak.

Untuk sementara aku cantumkan couplenya Gaahina dulu ya, karena ekspektasiku bakal kesitu, tapi nggak tau deh. Nunggu perkembangan alur. :D

Jangan lupa review yang guiss~

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	2. Waktu Yang Tepat

**Waktu Yang Tepat**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** High School love,drama, friendship

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), pairing sesuka author, **OOC banget**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran hari ini membahas tentang rantai makanan. Guru biologi menjelaskan bahwa kelangsungan ekosistem bergantung pada rantai makanan. Apabila ada salah satu rantai makanan yang hilang, maka semua rantai makanan pun akan punah. Beberapa dari murid di kelas mulai mendengarkan secara cermat poin penting dari penjelasan guru di depan.

Pelajaran ini sangat penting bagi Gaara, terutama karena dia memang bercita-cita menjadi ilmuwan. Kalau ternyata menjadi ilmuwan terlalu sulit, ya… menjadi guru biologi seperti guru yang sekarang sedang mengajar juga tidak masalah. Hanya saja yang jadi masalah sekarang ini adalah…

"Gaara, kamu tidak memperhatikan ibu sejak tadi?"

Ia tahu Ibu gurunya sejak tadi menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang mencorat-coret buku. Terlebih dirinya bukan menuliskan sesuatu yang berguna, justru menggambar sketsa rantai 7.

"Apa yang kamu gambar?" Bu Kurenai mendekati mejanya.

"Ra-rantai makanan, bu." Ia gelagapan.

"Bagus, kalau begitu jelaskan tentang rantai makanan darat." Bu Kurenai kembali ke kursinya, sementara Gaara sekali lagi gelagapan karena tidak tahu ada di halaman mana bab rantai makanan darat dijelaskan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah buku tulis sudah berada dihadapannya, lengkap dengan penjelasan rantai makanan darat. Gaara menoleh ke arah Sai yang menyuruhnya untuk segera membaca.

"Kau bilang ingin jadi ilmuwan, tapi mendengarkan guru bicara saja tidak." Sai berdecak beberapa kali.

Gaara langsung meraih buku di atas mejanya. "Terima kasih."

"Cepat dibaca, Gaara!"

"Tumbuhan akan menyerap dan menggunakan sinar matahari untuk memproduksi makanan dalam bentuk gula, kemudian akan disimpan dalam biji, batang, buah, dan tempat penyimpanan lainnya. Tikus yang merupakan herbivora berperan sebagai konsumen tingkat satu, oleh karena itu tikus memakan tumbuhan untuk kelangsungan hidupnya. Ular yang merupakan konsumen tingkat dua, memakan tikus untuk bertahan hidup. Burung elang yang merupakan konsumen tingkat tiga, memakan ular untuk bertahan hidup. Burung elang mati dan membusuk. Saat pembusukan, elang akan diuraikan oleh mikroorganisme seperti bakteri yang kemudian akan diserap lagi oleh tanah yang merupakan tempat rerumputan tumbuh."

"Benar. Begitulah contoh rantai makanan di darat. Sebetulnya, rantai makanan bisa terjadi pada banyak hewan, sementara yang baru saja disebutkan Gaara hanya salah satu contoh saja. Bagaimana? Sudah paham?"

Gaara yang keringatnya sudah bercucuran sejak tadi akhirnya bisa duduk lega. Berkat Sai, reputasinya sebagai murid yang cukup pandai tidak ternodai hanya karena kurang konsentrasi.

"Masih saja penasaran dengan rantai tujuh?" Sai berbisik.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum tahu kebenaran dari cerita ini. Kalau perlu aku akan bertanya lagi ke Hinata saat istirahat nanti."

"Kau tidak akan bisa jadi ilmuwan kalau kerjamu hanya mengejar-ngejar perempuan." Sai geleng-geleng kepala, merasa jengkel. Terlebih ketika Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Kiba tiba-tiba menghadap belakang, menginterupsi pembicaraan 2 sahabatnya.

"Kiba, jelaskan rantai makanan di air. Sekarang." Dan tiba-tiba pula Bu Kurenai menangkap basah seseorang lainnya yang kurang konsentrasi.

…

Jam istirahat. Waktunya seluruh siswa kelaparan menyerbu kantin. Ada pula yang hanya membeli roti di toko depan sekolah. Gaara bukan salah satunya. Hari ini ia punya rencana besar yang nantinya menghasilkan sebuah prestasi yang dapat mengguncang dunia, begitu pikirnya. Oleh karena itu, ia harus memulai sesi konseling dengan si pendongeng rantai 7.

"Hinata-chan, kita bicara sebentar." Gaara mendekati bangku Hinata ketika pemiliknya hendak pergi ke kantin.

"Maaf aku mau ke kantin dulu, Gaara-kun."

Gaara yang tidak mau rencananya gagal langsung dengan sigap menarik lengan Hinata. Perempuan yang ditarik mengerjap kaget. Lantas Gaara membuat perempua itu duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Aku lapar, bisa tidak sih mengerti sedikit masalah perutku ini? Aku tidak boleh telat makan!" Hinata berteriak, meronta, bahkan hampir menggigit lengan Gaara yang masih mengunci pergerakannya.

"Sudah kubilang sebentar saja. Aku juga punya masalah di sini."

Hinata berdecak. "Cepat katakan, temanku sudah menunggu."

Gaara berlagak serius, ia menatap tepat ke bola mata Hinata yang kini dua kali lipat lebih kaget. "Apakah yang kamu katakan tentang rantai tujuh itu serius? Sungguhan ada?"

Perempuan yang ia tanyai mendadak menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak suka menceritakan hal yang sama dua kali. Jadi kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan, lebih baik aku ke kantin."

"Ja-jangan pergi dulu. Aku serius bertanya, karena sepertinya aku menemukan perempuan yang dikelilingi banyak lelaki. Aku sudah melihat rantai lima berada di kelas yang sama dengan perempuan itu." Gaara bicara menggebu-gebu, ia sampai tidak peduli bahwa faktanya teman Hinata tengah mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba mencari tahu dari awal dulu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau buntuti dia, cari tahu mulai dari rantai satu sampai seterusnya. Kalau dia benar-benar dikelilingi lelaki yang ciri-cirinya kusebutkan kemarin, berarti dia terkena rantai tujuh. Kalau kau beruntung, ya semoga kau yang jadi rantai tujuhnya, Gaara-kun." Hinata menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara yang kini terbengong.

"Aku yang akan jadi rantai tujuhnya?" Gaara tertawa-tawa sendiri.

Tanpa Gaara sadari, sejak tadi Sai dan Kiba yang sebenarnya hendak mengajak ke kantin, terpaksa ikut-ikutan mencuri dengar sesi konseling dadakan temannya. Keduanya lantas menghela napas panjang sebelum berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan si pejuang cinta.

"Dia bicara apa denganmu?" Seorang perempuan menyikut lengan Hinata ketika berjalan menuju kantin.

"Iya, kelihatannya seru sekali." Satu perempuan lagi menaik-turunkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukan apa-apa kok." Hinata menaikkan bahunya.

…

Peluit tanda pertandingan voli putri antara kelas 10-A dan 10-B yang kebetulan jam olahraganya digabung, baru saja dimulai. Pemain mulai mengoper dan menerima bola dari lawan. _Smasher_ berusaha keras melakukan _smash_ agar skor tim mereka bertambah. Semenjak permainan dimulai, kelas 10-A nampak lemah menghadapi kelas 10-B yang dikenal memiliki banyak atlit. Akibatnya hingga detik ini, kelas 10-A sudah ketinggalan 5 skor.

Semua siswa yang jam kelasnya kosong ikut menonton dari jendela kelas. Termasuk kelas Gaara yang kebetulan guru kimia mereka sedang cuti hamil. Gaara menjadi yang paling antusias menonton dari sekian banyak teman sekelas yang memenuhi jendela. Pasalnya, salah satu murid dari kelas 10-A yang bernama Haruno Sakura ada di sana, ikut bertanding. Gaara pikir seorang putri seperti Sakura tidak berbakat dalam olahraga.

BUKKK!

Tiba-tiba suara bedebum orang jatuh terdengar jelas di telinga Gaara, bahkan di telinga semua murid yang menonton. Baru ketika Kiba memberi kode bahwa yang jatuh di lapangan adalah Sakura, Gaara membelalak lebar.

"Sakura!" Ia hampir saja keluar kalau saja mayoritas murid lelaki di kelasnya tidak ikut keluar.

Gaara memandang semua orang tanpa ekspresi. Rasanya seperti baru saja ada banjir bandang yang mengalir menuju lapangan detik itu juga. Ternyata rumor tentang Sakura yang dikagumi banyak orang bukanlah cerita bohong.

Tapi tanpa disangka, sudah ada satu lelaki yang menghampiri Sakura dan menggendongnya menuju ruang kesehatan. Lelaki itu meminta gerombolan lelaki yang hendak menghampiri Sakura untuk minggir, karena saat itu Sakura tidak sadarkan diri.

"Dia kenapa?" Gaara mendekati salah satu teman sekelasnya yang baru saja kembali dari lapangan.

"Hidungnya terhantam bola sangat keras, dan ketika hampir jatuh justru kaki kanannya tersandung kaki yang sebelah. Sepertinya dia akan di antar ke rumah sakit terdekat, tidak mungkin kaki dan hidungnya baik-baik saja setelah ini."

Mengapa dari sekian banyak pemain, harus Sakura yang terluka? Mengapa bukan murid perempuan yang jelek saja? Pikirnya.

Gaara lantas melirik ke arah ruang kesehatan yang baru saja dimasuki beberapa murid kelas 10-A. Ia hampir berjalan ke sana, tapi benar saja, seorang lelaki yang menggendong Sakura dan satu perempuan berlari terbirit-birit menuju tempat parkir. Si perempuan menyalakan motor, sementara si lelaki duduk di belakang, melindungi Sakura yang masih belum sadar.

Gaara menatap semuanya dari kejauhan. Semua fokus seolah berpusat langsung pada seseorang yang sedang pingsan itu, seolah ia bisa melihat kesedihan yang terpancar dari semua murid. Meskipun sebenarnya ia juga merasa khawatir akan keadaan Sakura, tapi tanpa sadar sebuah senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya.

"Rantai dua sudah ditemukan."

…

Satu minggu terlewati semenjak kaki dan hidung Sakura terluka. Beberapa hari sebelumya, Sakura sempat berjalan pincang ke sekolah. Namun hari ini, gadis itu sudah baik-baik saja.

Gaara tengah ditugaskan mengembalikan buku oleh guru fisika. Ia ditemani Hinata tengah mengangkat masing-masing 12 buku paket ke perpustakaan. Awalnya, ia memang murni hanya berniat menunaikan tugas. Tapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa hari ini ia melihat Sakura memasuki perpustakaan juga?

Meninggalkan Hinata yang mengurus pengembalian buku seorang diri, Gaara menatap Sakura yang tengah menyusuri rak-rak buku seorang diri. Sesekali ia tersenyum tipis saat Sakura mulai membaca salah satu buku. Matanya sedari tadi menempel pada sosok perempuan idamannya, hingga tak menyadari ada Hinata yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Ayo cepat pergi, jam istirahat sebentar lagi selesai." Hinata yang hampir saja melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan langsung ditarik kembali oleh Gaara.

"Sebentar, ada yang harus kupastikan, Hinata-chan." Ujar Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa? Ada buku yang ketinggalan, Gaara-kun?"

"Eh, lihat itu!" Gaara tidak menggubris Hinata, melainkan menunjuk Sakura yang tengah kesulitan meraih buku di rak atas.

Hinata dengan gerakan lambat ikut menatap arah yang ditunjukkan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Aku akan menolongnya." Ucap Gaara antusias.

Hinata menoleh cepat. "Apa?"

"Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk mengajaknya berkenalan?" Gaara semakin antusias. Ia meregangkan tangan sebelum bersiap-siap melangkah mendekati perempuan idamannya.

"Tunggu," Tapi tiba-tiba Hinata menahan lengannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Perempuan itu yang kau ceritakan kemarin, bukan?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Kau ingin menolongnya sekarang?"

Gaara mengangguk lagi.

"Apakah kau tidak penasaran siapa rantai tiganya? Kalau kau menolongnya sekarang, maka kau yang akan jadi rantai tiga." Hinata masih menahan Gaara yang tiba-tiba langsung menyadari sesuatu.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau harus menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dan selama itu, kau harus cukup puas hanya dengan melihat orang lain menolongnya." Ucap Hinata persis ketika seorang lelaki tinggi mulai mendekati Sakura.

Lelaki itu berbicara sebentar dengan Sakura, bahkan sesekali nampak ada senyuman dan kekehan diantara pembicaraan mereka. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu mengambilkan buku yang Sakura inginkan di rak atas.

Gaara yang melihat langsung membulatkan mulutnya. "It-itu rantai tiga?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kan sudah lihat sendiri." Ucap Hinata tak acuh, langsung melangkah keluar perpustakaan.

Gaara ikut berjalan keluar mengejar Hinata. "Tapi itu tadi ketua kelasnya Sakura."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia ketua kelasnya?"

"Aku melihatnya kemarin, dia yang mengantar Sakura ke rumah sakit. Harusnya dia jadi rantai dua, kenapa dia juga menjadi rantai tiga? Apa itu mungkin?"

Hinata mengusap dagunya seraya mengangguk-angguk paham. "Mungkin ketua kelasnya itu sedang cari perhatian."

"Maksudmu?"

"Astaga, dasar kau ini tidak pernah paham kalau hanya diberitahu satu kali, ya? Maksudku, ketua kelasnya itu pasti sedang suka dengan Sakura, makanya dia selalu muncul di sekitar Sakura seperti pahlawan kesiangan. Kau hati-hati saja, karena tipe yang seperti itu justru jauh lebih sulit dikalahkan daripada lelaki rantai-rantaian yang kemarin ku klasifikasikan."

Gaara hanya menanggapi perkataan Hinata dengan diam, masih terus-menerus berpikir. Bahkan ketika teman sekelasnya itu sudah berjalan menjauh, Gaara masih garuk-garuk kepala, bingung. Jadi, sebenarnya Hinata itu baru saja memberitahunya bahwa ketua kelas Sakura tidak masuk dalam rantai tujuh? Atau bagaimana?

"Hinata-chan, tunggu! Aku masih belum paham!"

…

11 Oktober 2016.

Bu Kurenai memberikan tugas karya ilmiah tentang bab taksonomi tumbuhan. Gaara yang tanpa sadar langsung mendekati meja Hinata, memaksa perempuan yang pernah bilang ingin jadi dokter itu untuk memasukkan ia beserta dua temannya ke dalam grup. Tepat ketika Hinata menganggukan kepala tanpa ragu, Gaara tersenyum bahagia. Ini artinya ia bisa punya lebih banyak waktu mengobrol dengan Hinata, untuk kepentingannya sendiri tentu saja.

"Baiklah, kita tadi sudah sama-sama melihat materi yang disampaikan Bu Kurenai. Jadi, sekarang waktunya membagi tugas. Masing-masing orang sudah harus mengumpulkan tugas bagiannya padaku sebelum minggu depan. Lalu nanti aku akan mengeditnya dan mengerjakan sampul. Mengerti?" Hinata memberikan instruksi.

Ada total 6 orang dalam kelompok ini. Dengan perbandingan 3 perempuan dan 3 laki-laki, semuanya yakin bahwa kerja tim ini akan berhasil. Satu minggu juga pasti bukan waktu yang terlalu sebentar untuk mengerjakan sebuah karya ilmiah sederhana. Hinata kemudian dengan cepat memberitahukan bahan-bahan karya ilmiah apa saja yang harus dicari setiap anak secara adil.

"Hinata, bukankah karya ilmiah selalu membutuhkan bukti?" Sai menyuarakan pendapatnya, yang langsung disambut oleh tepukan dahi oleh orang yang ditanya.

"Ah benar. Berarti kita harus melakukan penelitian dulu baru bisa menulis karya ilmiah ini, begitu maksudmu?" Hinata balik bertanya pada Sai.

Sai mengangguk. "Ya, kita memang harus melakukannya."

"Kenapa kita tidak menyalin dari internet saja? Bukankah lebih cepat?" Kiba ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Tidak mungkin, kakak kelas pernah bilang kalau Bu Kurenai selalu memberi nilai nol pada semua siswa yang mencontek." Hinata menolak mentah-mentah pendapat Kiba.

"Karena kita hanya akan mengerjakan karya ilmiah sederhana, jadi yang melakukan penelitian cukup dua orang saja. Bagaimana kalau aku dan Hinata yang melakukan penelitian?" Sai kembali memberikan pendapatnya.

Hinata langsung mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Boleh."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut. Tidak keberatan kan kalau hanya menambah satu orang lagi?" Gaara menatap semua temannya yang terdiam, menunggu keputusan Hinata.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu. Karena seperti yang Sai katakan, dua orang saja sudah cukup. Lagipula kami paling hanya akan meneliti lumut dan rumput gajah di sekitar rumahku." Hinata tersenyum pada Gaara yang merengut.

"Kalau begitu diskusi kita tunda dulu sebentar, karena aku harus mencari materi pendukung karya ilmiah di perpustakaan." Hinata kemudian berdiri.

"Aku ikut!" Gaara dan Sai menyeru bersamaan. Keduanya lantas saling menoleh satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kau ikut?" Tanya Gaara pada Sai.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Sai balik.

"Aku ada urusan dengannya." Jawab Gaara.

"Aku akan membantunya mencari bahan karya ilmiah." Jawab Sai lebih logis.

Hinata yang tidak mengerti apa-apa ikut bingung. Tapi daripada perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju pada Gaara dan Sai, dan segala yang kedua orang itu lakukan hanya menyita waktu, maka dari itu Hinata angkat bicara.

"Errr, kalian berdua boleh ikut kok."

Ketika berada di perpustakaan, Gaara langsung duduk di kursi sambil asal membaca koran yang baru terbit hari ini. Ia bukannya tidak tertarik pada bahan-bahan karya ilmiah dan semacamnya, hanya saja Sai telah menghancurkan niat baiknya siang ini. Harusnya Sai tidak perlu ikut ke perpustakaan, karena ia ingin melanjutkan sesi konselingnya bersama Hinata.

"Sai, bisa ambilkan aku buku tidak? Tanganku tidak sampai." Lamat-lamat telinga Gaara mendengar suara Hinata di balik rak buku. Ia kemudian berdiri.

"Buku yang mana? Yang cokelat ini?" Gaara semakin mendekat ke rak buku dimana Hinata dan Sai tengah berbicara.

"Iya, yang itu. Terima kasih ya Sai, untung kamu tinggi." Gaara menemukan Hinata dan Sai yang saling melempar senyum.

"Apa-apaan kalian?" Suara Gaara mengagetkan Hinata dan Sai yang sedang ngobrol.

"Apanya?" Tanya Sai.

"Jangan-jangan kalian sedang mencari kebenaran rantai tujuh juga ya?" Gaara tertawa melihat ekspresi Hinata dan Sai yang kebingungan.

"Aku hanya bercanda kok. Jangan dibawa serius begitu." Gaara masih saja tertawa.

Hinata kemudian berjalan mendekati Gaara, dan memukul kepala lelaki itu dengan buku paket tebal. "Kami sedang mencari bahan karya ilmiah, bukan kebenaran rantai tujuh, dasar bodoh. Cepat bantu kami, jangan diam saja." Hinata berjalan menuju rak buku lain.

"Wow, lihat siapa yang datang." Sai memberi sinyal kepada Gaara untuk melihat seseorang di depan pintu.

Tanpa perlu menunggu 10 detik, Gaara sudah terpana menghadap ke pintu. Begitu tahu bahwa Sakura datang dengan seorang lelaki berkacamata, Gaara dengan sigap membuntuti. Di balik rak buku, ia dapat melihat Sakura duduk di kursi kosong yang tadi sempat di dudukinya, dan si lelaki berkacamata yang duduk di sampingnya tengah menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Mereka sedang apa?" Gumam Gaara seorang diri.

"Laki-laki itu sedang mengajarkan rumus trigonometri, tapi Sakura sepertinya belum paham." Ucap Sai tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Gaara.

"Sudah kuduga, dia pasti rantai empat." Hinata yang entah darimana juga sudah berdiri di sampingnya, ikut mengintip.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berdiri di sampingku secara tiba-tiba begini?" Tanya Gaara sewot.

"Kami hanya berusaha memberitahu." Jawab Sai, dan diangguki oleh Hinata.

"Maaf, apa kalian bisa tenang sedikit? Kita sedang di perpustakaan." Lelaki yang tadi ada di samping Sakura tiba-tiba berbicara pada mereka lewat celah-celah buku.

Gaara, Hinata, dan Sai yang melihatnya langsung kabur.

…

Suatu hari di tanggal 15 bulan Oktober tahun 2016, Gaara, bersama Kiba dan Sai dipilih guru olahraga menjadi atlet yang akan bertanding pada perlombaan antar sekolah yang diselenggarakan di SMA SNC, alias sekolahnya sendiri. Perlombaan olahraga yang akan diselenggarakan awal bulan November ini sendiri bertujuan untuk mempererat kerjasama antar SMA di kotanya.

Gaara yang hari itu tengah menjalani serangkaian latihan dengan anggota tim voli lainnya menghela napas berkali-kali. Ia masih saja memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana pula caranya ia bisa cepat menemukan ujung dari kisah rantai-rantaian itu? Ia merasa sudah menunggu terlalu lama hanya untuk mengobrol dengan seorang perempuan.

Satu kali lagi ia menghela napas, dan Kiba yang ada di sebelahnya mengerang.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Sejak tadi kerjamu hanya bernapas saja."

"Memangnya apa yang salah dari bernapas? Kau juga bernapas setiap hari." Ucap Gaara sewot.

"Cara bernapasmu menjengkelkan!"

Tanpa menggubris ocehan Kiba, Gaara menoleh ke arah Sai yang anteng-anteng saja sambil menatap lurus ke arah depan. Entah apa yang terjadi pada kawan seperjuangannya itu sampai-sampai tidak pernah banyak mengobrol lagi, dan hanya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku lihat Sai semakin diam. Kurasa hubungannya dengan perempuan yang dia taksir sudah ada kemajuan. Apa aku benar?"

Gantian Kiba yang menghela napas panjang. "Entah apa yang bisa kita harapkan dari dia. Kau tahu sendiri kan si Sai belum pernah dekat dengan perempuan manapun sejak dulu."

"Iya juga sih." Gaara mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Ucapan Kiba ada benarnya. Karena sejak umur 6 tahun mereka bersama, Sai tidak pernah satu kali saja membahas perempuan. Paling-paling kalau ada perempuan cantik lewat ya hanya dilihat sekilas, lalu sudah. Entahlah, temannya yang satu ini misterius sekali apabila sudah menyangkut masalah hati.

"Gaar, lihat sebelah sana!" Kiba tiba-tiba saja berseru, meminta temannya melihat ke arah yang ia maksudkan.

Ada Sakura yang sedang pemanasan bersama tim voli putri. Gaara memang tahu kalau Sakura juga akan ikut dalam pertandingan antar sekolah, karena seluruh daftar nama atlet yang ikut serta sudah dipasang di papan pengumuman sejak 4 hari lalu. Tapi terlepas dari semua itu, Gaara merasa bahwa momen dirinya dan Sakura bertemu dalam satu waktu selalu pas sekali. Terlalu sederhana bila hanya disebut kebetulan.

"Kau tidak mau ke sana?" Tanya Kiba sambil mengunyah potongan terakhir roti isinya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Bukankah kau masih suka dengan Sakura? Ya dekatilah dia."

"Nanti saja, aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat." Gaara bersikap tak acuh seraya mencabuti rerumputan di bawah kakinya.

"Kenapa? Kau masih saja penasaran dengan rantai tujuh?"

Gaara mengangguk, sementara Kiba langsung meraup wajahnya kasar.

"Mau sampai kapa-"

"Kau bodoh, ya? Kenapa harus menunggu orang lain mendekatinya dulu baru kau bertindak? Memangnya kenapa kalau rantai tujuh benar-benar ada? Toh tidak membuatmu rugi juga." Belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sai yang dari tadi diam menginterupsi.

"Dengar, Hinata memberitahuku untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat. Jika aku bertindak sekarang, maka bukan aku yang akan jadi pacarnya Sakura." Gaara membela diri.

"Di hari pertamamu melihat Sakura, kau bilang sudah melihat rantai lima. Itu berarti ada orang tidak berguna yang selalu mengipasi Sakura kemana-mana, kan? Apa kau tahan melihat perempuan yang kau suka didekati banyak laki-laki? Bagaimana jika setelah kau menunggu lama, justru Sakira sudah tertarik pada rantai satu, dua atau malah lima? Kau bisa apa kalau semua itu sudah terjadi?"

"Woah, Sai ternyata kau hapal semua ucapan Hinata, ya?" Kiba terkekeh sendiri, diabaikan 2 temannya yang bahkan tidak merespon ucapannya sama sekali.

"Baru saja ku bilang, orang tidak berguna itu sudah ada di sana." Ucapan Sai langsung membuat Gaara dan Kiba kembali menatap Sakura.

Benar saja, ada seorang lelaki yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya tiba-tiba berlarian kesana kemari hanya untuk mengipasi Sakura yang fokus berlatih. Merasa jengkel atas apa yang dilihatnya, Gaara kembali mencabuti rumput di bawah kakinya.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi ada rasa asing yang belum lama ini merasuki Gaara. Ia tidak seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan ketika sudah berkali-kali mendengar rumor. Ia bukan orang yang peduli pada apapun yang ada kaitannya dengan gosip, karena gosip biasanya hanya berisi omong kosong. Tapi kisah rantai tujuh dan segala macam teorinya telah membuat pikirannya seperti dijungkir balikkan.

Ada rasa asing yang tiba-tiba saja membuat Gaara tidak pernah berhenti berpikir. Ia menjadi ingin sekali menggali alasan sebenarnya kisah rantai tujuh ini dibuat. Apakah kisah ini nyata? Apakah jika ia mengikuti prosedur yang Hinata katakan maka rantai 7 ini benar-benar bisa berujung pada dirinya? Apakah Sakura juga akan menyukainya bila ia yang menjadi rantai ke-tujuh? Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam benak Gaara, dan baginya hanya dengan mencari tahu maka ia akan membuktikan teori rantai tujuh ini.

Ia belum ingin berhenti sama sekali.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Maaf, para castnya makin OOC sekali. T_T

Hanya sekedar ingin berbagi saja. Sekarang ini aku sedang depresi, dan kurasa segalanya tidak berubah jadi lebih baik. Ada masalah, banyak. Aku ingin pergi ke psikiater, tapi aku takut orang-orang mengira aku gila. Hanya menulis yang membuatku merasa sedikit lebih baik. Terima kasih selalu mendukung karyaku, semoga kalau ada kesempatan kita bisa bertemu di dunia nyata.

Semoga kalian semua sehat-sehat selalu, dan jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Hidup ini keras, tapi kita semua harus bertahan sampai hal terbaik datang ke kehidupan kita.

Jangan lupa review ya guiss~

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	3. Kebetulan Yang Disengaja

**Kebetulan Yang Disengaja**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** High School love,drama, friendship

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), pairing sesuka author, **OOC banget**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari ini, bertepatan dengan pembukaan Pekan Olahraga Nasional, dua ribu pelari marathon telah melewati garis start. Dua menit lalu tercatat, setidaknya sudah ada lebih dari dua ratus pelari yang tumbang di tengah jalan, dan kurang lebih…."

Berbagai stasiun televisi menayangkan acara yang sama, yaitu pembukaan Pekan Olahraga Nasional. Kegiatan yang diselenggarakan 4 tahun sekali ini selalu disambut antusias oleh masyarakat. Banyak yang menonton dari awal sampai akhir pekan olahraga nasional tersebut di televisi.

"Tim medis yang telah ditempatkan di tiap-tiap sudut strategis untuk menanggulangi bertambahnya jumlah pelari tumbang."

Ucapan demi ucapan penyiar berita menjadi apa yang paling diperhatikan penonton. Layaknya sebuah drama di minggu pagi, tidak ada yang melewatkan acara ini. Baik ibu-ibu yang sedang mengaduk adonan di dapur, sampai anak-anak muda yang biasanya masih betah berada di kamar seharian, memutuskan untuk berpindah menuju depan televisi.

Seorang gadis dan ibunya menatap layar televisi antusias demi menonton seorang atlet marathon yang tengah bertanding diantara lautan manusia. Gadis itu berkali-kali tersenyum ketika pemuda itu tersorot kamera.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tak nampak lelah meski garis finish sudah hampir didekati. Bahkan pemuda itu masih sempat tersenyum ketika sorotan kamera kembali terarah kepadanya.

Berjam-jam kemudian, saat yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Garis finish mulai terlihat. Seorang gadis dan ibunya mencengkeram tangan masing-masing, tegang menunggu detik-detik terakhir perlombaan marathon kali ini. Sang ibu bahkan berteriak ketika satu dua kali pelari lain mendahului pemuda itu, tapi beruntungnya pemuda yang mereka dukung bisa mengambil alih situasi. Ketika pemuda itu telah melewati garis finish dan namanya diumumkan sebagai pemenang, gadis di depan televisi dan ibunya berdiri sambil bersorak.

"Pemirsa, baru saja kita saksikan langsung dari lokasi perlombaan. Seorang pelari putra dengan nomor dada 75 menjadi orang pertama yang melewati garis finish dengan catatan waktu dua jam dua puluh tujuh menit enam belas detik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis bersurai pink melangkah menuju ruang ganti selepas latihan voli. Ia harusnya sendirian saja di sana kalau 3 orang perempuan dengan kaos sama sepertinya tidak melangkah masuk.

"Sakura," Salah satu dari mereka memanggilnya.

Ia hanya menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Kau benar Sakura, kan?" 3 orang itu semakin mendekat.

"Benar. Ada apa?"

"Ku dengar kau memohon-mohon pada Pak Guy hanya untuk ikut dalam pertandingan antar sekolah ini. Iya kan?"

Sakura terkejut. "Ap-apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kau memohon-mohon untuk ikut pertandingan ini. Kau sebenarnya lemah di olahraga, tapi berkat wajah cantikmu kau bisa meluluhkan Pak Guy." Gadis itu menyeringai.

Ekspresi wajah Sakura jadi keruh ketika mendengar ucapan perempuan yang tidak disebutkan namanya itu. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Memang sih kalau punya wajah cantik itu selalu saja banyak tingkah hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi apa kau sadar kalau perbuatanmu itu bisa merusak citra sekolah kita? Kalau potensimu tipis untuk menjadi atlet, lebih baik menyerah saja." Perempuan itu kini tertawa bersama 2 temannya.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali ikut perlombaan voli sekolah sejak kelas 6, jadi bagian mananya dari diriku yang lemah? Harusnya kau mengukur potensimu sendiri lebih dulu. Kau atlet lari kan? Atur dulu napasmu baru kau bisa lari sampai garis finish." Sakura yang kini menyeringai. Perempuan itu membelalak.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Maaf ya, tapi tidak ada seorang pun di kelasku yang pernah bercerita tentang dirimu, kalau memang kau sebut dirimu itu atlet profesional." Sakura kembali menyeringai.

"Beraninya kau!" Perempuan tinggi itu hendak menampar Sakura, tapi tidak jadi ketika pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Suara Ino menggema di dalam ruangan ketika tangan seorang perempuan entah siapa mengambang di udara, seperti hendak memukul.

Ino mendekati Sakura. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya bicara omong kosong." Ucap Sakura sinis.

Perempuan yang urung menampar Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu, diikuti 2 temannya. Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar, perempuan itu menyempatkan diri bicara sekali lagi pada Sakura.

"Kalau kau membuat tim voli sekolah kita kalah, akan ku sebar berita ini sampai semua orang tidak berhenti membicarakanmu."

"Bagaimana bisa mereka tahu pembicaraanku dengan Pak Guy?" Sakura memegangi lututnya yang sebenarnya lemas sejak tadi.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, mereka hanya menggertak saja."

"Mereka akan menyebarkan berita tentang aku kalau tim voli tidak menang. Bagaimana ini, Ino? Sepertinya keputusanku salah untuk ikut pertandingan ini, aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa lawanku nantinya."

"Jangan khawatir, pasti ada jalan."

…

Sakura bukan orang yang mudah percaya pada yang disebut kebetulan. Ia percaya bahwa segala hal di dunia ini terjadi bersama alasan-alasan pasti. Maka, tidak mungkin ada seorang lelaki yang secara kebetulan memainkan gitar di depan kelas sambil menyebut-nyebut namanya. Lelaki itu memasukkan nama Sakura dalam lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

Yang gadis itu lakukan hanya membaca buku tanpa ingin peduli, membiarkan seluruh siswa di kelas menyorakinya. Ia sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk bercanda dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Tidak peduli darimana lelaki itu berasal, pokoknya Sakura hanya merasa tidak suka. Ia pikir apa yang dilakukan orang-orang di sekolahnya sekarang sangatlah kurang kerjaan. Bagaimana pula mereka bisa hanya mengganggu dirinya setiap hari?

Merasa telinganya mulai panas, Sakura berjalan ke luar kelas, diikuti Ino yang jahil menyenggol gitar lelaki itu hingga jatuh. Sakura ingin ke perpustakaan saja, daripada setiap hari dikelilingi orang-orang bodoh tidak berguna seperti yang tadi ada di dalam kelas, belum satu lagi yang rajin mengipasinya.

"Sak, aku boleh bicara sesuatu tidak?" Ino merangkul pundak temannya yang kini masih berjalan.

"Kenapa?" Mata Sakura tidak menghadap Ino.

"Aku mungkin bisa membantumu mahir bermain voli."

"Oh ya? Bukannya kau hanya tahu caranya bermain bulu tangkis?"

Ino agak gelagapan. "Ta-tapi aku punya teman yang bisa ikut mengajari kita."

"Baguslah, kita bisa latihan bersama." Sakura hanya menjawab Ino seadanya, karena fokusnya kini beralih pada seorang lelaki yang sibuk mengajarkan _smash_ yang baik pada tim voli putra.

"Tentu, kau datang ke rumahku minggu sore. Kita main voli di belakang rumah. Eh, sebentar ya, aku ke toilet dulu." Ino kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri dengan wajah sumringah.

"Dia harus jadi pelatihku." Gadis itu tanpa pikir panjang berjalan cepat menuju lapangan.

Ketika tim voli itu mulai istirahat, Sakura mendekati seseorang yang sudah ia incar sejak tadi.

"Permisi, apa aku boleh bicara sebentar?" Sakura mendapati raut kaget dari seorang lelaki yang ia ajak bicara.

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum kikuk. Oleh karenanya, Sakura langsung masuk ke inti pembicaraan. "Aku lihat kau baru saja mengajari sesuatu pada semua orang di sini."

Lelaki di hadapannya hanya mengangguk patah-patah.

"Aku bermaksud minta tolong. Apa kau bersedia mengajariku main voli juga? Ak-aku ini memang anggota tim voli putri, tapi aku yang paling lemah di antara semua orang. Bagaiman- astaga!" Belum sempat Sakura berhenti bicara, namun lelaki di hadapannya mendadak pingsan.

"To-tolong dia pingsan!"

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Ino keluar dari toilet tanpa menemukan kehadiran Sakura. Entah sejak kapan temannya itu menghilang, tapi Ino tidak peduli. Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, kemudian pergi menuju kantin. Jam istirahat masih tersisa lima menit.

Sakura sendiri sedang berada di ruang kesehatan. Ia sengaja membuntuti 2 lelaki yang membawa tubuh pingsan seseorang itu, karena ia merasa bertanggung jawab. Bagaimana pun lelaki tadi pingsan ketika sedang berbicara dengannya.

Sakura menggaruk pipi beberapa kali, lelah ditatap 2 lelaki yang menatapnya bergantian. Rasanya seperti sedang diinterogasi oleh 2 polisi muda yang lumayan tampan. Astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura!

"Maaf, apa aku boleh tahu? Kau Sakura dari kelas sepuluh A, kan?" Seorang lelaki dengan senyum lebar bertanya padanya.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Apa kau akan terus di sini? Tidak ada kelas?" Tanya lelaki satunya yang terlihat lebih kalem.

Sakura mengangguk lagi. "Bolehkah aku yang bertanya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, kau boleh bertanya apapun pada kami. Terutama jika bersangkutan dengan orang yang masih pingsan itu." Lelaki yang sejak awal nampak kelewat ramah menunjuk seseorang di atas tempat tidur yang belum juga sadar.

"Apa dia sedang sakit serius atau semacamnya? Maksudku, kulihat tadi dia sehat saat mengajari kalian semua main voli, tapi ketika bicara denganku dia tiba-tiba pingsan."

"Dia tidak sakit seserius itu." Ucap si lelaki kalem.

Lelaki satunya mengangguk setuju. "Hanya pikirannya yang sakit." Kedua lelaki itu lantas menahan tawa.

Tak lama, seseorang di atas tempat tidur bangun.

"Baguslah dia sudah bangun, kami jadi bisa kembali ke kelas." Si lelaki kalem bersiap pergi.

Si kelewat ramah tak berhenti tersenyum lebar. "Kami ke kelas dulu ya, Sakura. Oh ya, namaku Kiba, dan dia Sai."

Begitu nama Sai disebut, si lelaki kalem menunduk sopan, membuat Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana selain balas menunduk.

"Yang baru sadar itu namanya Gaara, tolong jaga dia sebentar ya, Sakura." Kiba dan Sai keluar, diiringi tatapan bingung dari Sakura dan seseorang di atas tempat tidur.

"Eumm, hai?" Ucap Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Ha-hai."

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang sakit."

"Sakit? Aku?"

"Ya, kau jatuh di lapangan. Apalagi kalau bukan sakit?"

Lelaki di atas tempat tidur menggaruk kepalanya, gerogi. "Ah, aku pasti hanya kelelahan. At-atau mungkin kurang minum."

"Syukurlah, yang penting kau sudah sehat sekarang."

"Ak-aku diminta pak Guy untuk menggantikan posisi kapten tim kami yang sedang sakit. Jadi, mau tidak mau harus ikut membimbing teman yang masih kesulitan."

"Kau sudah sejago itu? Bagaimana bisa anak kelas satu diminta menggantikan posisi ketua tim? Wah, kau hebat sekali." Ucap Sakura antusias.

"Seingatku tadi kau minta ajari sesuatu padaku? Apa itu benar?" Tanya lelaki itu ragu-ragu.

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Itu benar. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin minta tolong diajari olehmu sampai mendekati hari H pertandingan sekolah kita. Aku harus membuat tim voli putri sekolah kita jadi juara satu."

Lelaki di atas tempat tidur terkikik, sementara Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Apa ada yang lucu?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Ak-aku suka seseorang yang penuh semangat."

Giliran Sakura yang tersenyum kikuk seraya menggaruk tengkuk. Tiba-tiba saja tatapan matanya jadi sering bertabrakan dengan si lelaki, membuat suasana di dalam ruang kesehatan semakin terasa aneh.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa mengajarimu setiap hari Jumat dan Sabtu sepulang sekolah."

Sakura mengangguk setuju.

…

Pukul 15.00, latihan hari pertama dimulai.

Ketika Gaara tiba, Sakura mengayunkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Bermaksud memberitahu Gaara bahwa ia sudah di sana. Tak lama, Gaara yang membawa bola voli mendekat.

Penampilan Gaara nampak segar, karena hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan celana training pendek longgar. Tapi yang aneh adalah… mengapa Gaara wangi sekali ketika hendak mengajarinya olahraga? Ia saja yang perempuan tidak memakai pewangi apapun saat akan berolahraga.

"Hai, sudah lama di sini?" Gaara tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai. Oh ya, apa kita langsung main saja?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik."

Sakura memulai servis, kemudian diterima Gaara dengan baik. Sakura berusaha menerima dan mengembalikan dengan baik pula. Hanya saja, ia pikir Gaara langsung mengerti kelemahannya meski baru satu kali bermain bersama. Dengan bola yang dilempar serong ke kanan dan kiri lapangan, Sakura kewalahan. Ini adalah kelemahannya yang pertama.

BRUKK!

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Gaara berteriak seraya berlari ke arahnya yang kakinya terluka.

Sakura meringis kesakitan akibat lututnya yang lecet. Tidak, dia tidak boleh langsung menyerah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia jatuh di lapangan. Lagipula, mungkin hanya kebetulan Gaara tahu trik dasar mengecoh lawan, jadi tidak bisa ia menyalahkan lelaki itu hanya karena dirinya tidak bisa mengembalikan keadaan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

Sakura tersenyum, mengisyaratkan dirinya baik-baik saja. Tak lama ia bangun, kembali meminta Gaara memulai permainan.

Permainan kembali dimulai, Gaara nampak bermain santai. Dimulai dari sisi ini, Sakura menyadari bahwa dirinya memang lemah. Seseorang di seberang _net_ tidak merasa bermasalah dengan pantulan bola yang serong ke kanan kiri, hanya dirinya yang merasa begitu. Ya, hanya Sakura yang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin bila sejak awal ia tidak berusaha mengikuti jejak seseorang yang sudah lama bergelut dengan olahraga, ia tidak akan begini. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot menunjukkan pada seseorang itu bahwa ia punya kemampuan yang setara, ia tidak perlu merasa bahwa dengan begitu maka mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok satu sama lain. Apa perlu ia berhenti dari segala macam kegiatan yang memuakkan ini?

"Sakura, kau tidak bisa seperti itu. Kalau langkahmu saat menangkap bola ke samping seperti sedang mencoba menangkap kupu-kupu, kau pasti akan menginjak kaki teman satu timmu." Gaara menyodorkan minum ketika permainan berakhir.

Mereka berdua duduk di pinggir lapangan, meminum minuman yang Gaara beli di warung kecil depan sekolah. Sakura mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan pelatih barunya. Ia memang pantas dikritik.

"Aku akan memperbaiki langkahku. Terima kasih ya, Gaara, sudah mau mengajariku." Sakura meneguk minumannya kembali.

"Ya, aku senang kok bisa berguna untuk orang lain. Tapi kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau ingin sekali membuat timmu menang?"

Sakura tiba-tiba saja menunduk, ia teringat perkataan perempuan yang menyakitkan itu. "Aku hanya ingin punya kemampuan di olahraga. Dari sekian banyak cabang olahraga, hanya voli yang menurutku paling mudah dipahami. Tapi kenyataannya sama saja, aku tetap lemah."

Gaara hanya mendengarkan, sesekali menepuk-nepuk pundak perempuan di sampingnya. Bermaksud memberi semangat.

"Karena sudah sampai sejauh ini, kupikir apa lagi yang paling kuinginkan selain menang? Bukan begitu, Gaara?" Sakura tersenyum seraya menatap lelaki di sampingnya.

"Tidak juga, sih." Jawab Gaara, membuatnya terkejut.

"Bagiku, ikut berpartisipasi saja sudah sangat menyenangkan. Kalah dan menang itu sudah biasa, yang terpenting adalah kemampuan kita berkembang setelah ikut kompetisi." Gaara melanjutkan.

Ucapan Gaara membuat Sakura tersentak. Seakan realita lebih menyenangkan, dan lebih sederhana dari yang ia ekspektasikan selama ini. Apakah hanya dirinya yang selalu berpikir berlebihan? Atau hanya karena Gaara lelaki, jadi tidak pernah punya pemikiran serumit perempuan?

"Tapi tenang saja, usaha itu tidak pernah membohongi hasil. Lagipula kau sudah berusaha sekeras ini, mana mungkin tidak menang. Iya kan?" Gaara tersenyum setelahnya.

Mungkin mereka baru pertama kali ini bertemu, tapi entah mengapa Sakura merasa ada sesuatu dalam diri Gaara yang bisa mengubah sudut pandangnya tentang segala sesuatu, terutama yang berhubungan dengan ambisi. Ia pasti akan berhasil meraih ambisinya dengan bantuan lelaki itu. Bukankah langkah awal yang baik jika secara kebetulan Gaara bisa tahu dengan cepat kelemahan yang ia miliki?

"Aku sudah memperhatikan cara mainmu sejak lama. Sebetulnya, kau masih membuat beberapa kesalahan. Terutama fokusmu, kau harus lebih memperhatikan kemampuan lawanmu, daripada hanya memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan ketika bola datang padamu."

Sakura tersentak kembali, tapi kali ini bukan tentang kesalahan yang ia perbuat. "Kau sudah lama tahu cara mainku? Sejak kapan?"

Gaara kehilangan kata-kata.

…

Rasanya baru saja Sakura tidur selepas latihan voli bersama Gaara, tiba-tiba sudah minggu sore. Ada janji yang sudah ia buat bersama Ino… latihan voli lagi. Rasa lelah memang tidak bisa ia pungkiri, hanya saja ia tidak akan menolak tawaran siapapun yang mengajaknya bermain voli. Karena semakin banyak berlatih, ia yakin kemampuannya semakin berkembang. Apalagi pertandingan tinggal 3 minggu lagi, jumlah waktu latihan juga harus ditingkatkan.

"Ibu, aku pergi ke rumah Ino dulu." Ia meminta ijin ibunya yang tengah berkutat dengan piring kotor.

"Tidak lupa acara jalan-jalan dengan ayahmu nanti malam, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya akan latihan voli sebentar kok, karena pertandingannya tidak lama lagi." Ia menjawab ibunya sambil mengikat tali sepatu.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong tentang pertandingan. Bukankah yang bertanding hanya sekolah-sekolah terbaik di ibukota?" Ibunya tba-tiba sudah berpindah ke depannya.

Ia mengangguk. "Sebenarnya hanya ada 4 sekolah yang akan bertanding dengan sekolahku. Memangnya kenapa?"

Ibunya mendelik ke arahnya. "Apanya yang kenapa? Kalau begitu kau dan Sasori sebentar lagi bertemu, iya kan?"

"Apa aku benar-benar bisa bertemu dengannya ya?" Tanya Sakura sambil tertawa senang, diikuti ibunya.

"Sudah lama sejak anak itu pindah. Mampir sekali saja belum pernah, ibu jadi rindu sekali padanya." Ibunya tersenyum, mengenang anak tetangganya yang pindah setahun lalu.

Sakura tersenyum memikirkan apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Sasori memang masih bersekolah di kota yang sama dengannya, tapi ia belum tahu apakah lelaki sibuk itu akan ikut berpartisipasi atau tidak. Setidaknya Sakura berdoa agar dipertemukan dengan Sasori nantinya.

"Aku pergi dulu, ibu."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino tengah menyirami tanaman di depan rumah ketika ia tiba, membuatnya senang karena tidak perlu mengetuk pintu rumah sahabatnya itu terlebih dahulu. Tanpa banyak bicara, karena memang dasarnya mereka sudah terlalu banyak bicara sejak dulu, Ino langsung membawanya ke taman belakang.

Taman belakang keluarga Yamanaka sangatlah asri, karena seluruh tepinya dikelilingi berbagai jenis bunga. Ada kursi santai juga di sudut kanan, membuat siapapun ingin menenangkan pikiran di taman ini. Namun entah karena terlalu luas atau bagaimana, orang tua Ino membiarkan anaknya bermain voli di taman ini, tidak takut bahwa bolanya bisa saja menghantam bunga-bunga cantik di sana-sini.

Bel rumah tiba-tiba saja berbunyi.

"Orang tuamu pulang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, biar kulihat dulu." Ino langsung berlari ke pintu depan, meninggalkan Sakura yang asyik memandangi taman belakang yang tidak keluarganya miliki.

Semakin lama menunggu, semakin Sakura berada di dunianya sendiri. Diamatinya bunga sepatu yang baru mekar, ada pula bunga matahari yang warnanya kuning mencolok, sama mencoloknya dengan pakaian yang tengah ia kenakan saat ini.

"Sakura,"

Pikiran Sakura kembali pada kenyataan ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Haruno,"

Benarkah suara itu sedang memanggilnya?

Sakura memutar tubuh menghadap seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Seseorang yang juga entah sejak kapan bisa berada di depan matanya setelah sekian lama menghilang. Seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Sa-sasori?" Sakura memanggil nama seseorang itu.

Lelaki di hadapannya kini tersenyum.

"Lama tidak bertemu."

Sakura hampir menangis, tangannya tanpa sadar meraih wajah tirus lelaki sudah ia sukai sejak menginjak bangku smp. Dalam dirinya ia mempertanyakan mengapa lelaki itu semakin tampan ketika dalam waktu sekian lama selalu berhadapan dengan terik matahari? Bagaimana bisa rambut lelaki itu semakin menyengat matanya saja?

Tunggu, ini salah. Sasori tidak boleh melihat kelemahannya. Ia harus berlatih agar bisa memamerkan keberhasilan di depan lelaki ini nanti. Astaga, jangan-jangan Ino yang tidak pernah mau memahami perasaan sensitif orang lain yang memanggil Sasori ke sini? Arrggh, dasar perempuan itu! Ini sih namanya bukan kebetulan, tapi disengaja!

"Sasori, kenapa kau bisa datang ke sini? Tidakkah kau sibuk?"

Yang diajak bicara justru tertawa. "Apa aku harus sibuk setiap saat? Aku ingin menemui temanku yang sudah lama hilang kabar, apa tidak boleh?"

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya, hanya saja hatinya gelisah karena hari ini harusnya tidak begini. Benar ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sasori, tapi tidak di saat yang seperti ini.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Ino kalau kau akan latihan hari ini."

Benar saja, dasar tukang mengadu!

"Sasori, kau tidak seharusnya melihatku seperti ini. Aku tahu aku lemah, tapi aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku bisa bermain voli. Aku akan tunjukkan padamu ketika aku sudah hebat, jadi jangan melihat sisi lemahku yang ini."

Sasori seraya tersenyum menggandeng lengan Sakura dan membuat keduanya duduk di kursi. Sakura yang mendapati sahabatnya memperlakukannya selayaknya wanita mendadak malu sendiri. Apakah faktor usia membuat sikap Sasori berubah?

"Aku senang bisa bertemu kau dan Ino lagi. Jadi, kenapa kita tidak duduk-duduk saja dulu dan memulai cerita semenjak kita bertiga berpisah?" Sasori mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Makanan datang." Ino mengangkat nampan di tangannya dari dalam rumah.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling komunikasi lagi tanpa aku? Dasar manusia jahat!" Sakura mendelik pada Ino yang justru menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"Bagaimana orang tuamu, Sasori? Sehat?" Tanya Ino sembari mengunyah brownies.

"Sehat, tapi selalu sibuk. Oh ya, Sakura, apa kabar orang tuamu? Aku lupa tidak pernah menelepon, sampaikan salamku ke mereka ya?"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasori, Ino tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Wah, sudah makin sore ya? Kenapa kita tidak melemaskan tangan sebentar sebelum pulang? Ino, bawa ke sini bola volinya." Sasori memberi komando, lelaki itu langsung menarik Sakura untuk bergabung.

Sakura tidak suka, ia tidak mau memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada Sasori. Tapi sore ini Sasori yang memintanya langsung untuk bermain bersama, jadi mau tidak mau ia mengiyakan. Dengan mempraktikkan saran Gaara hari kemarin, setidaknya ia sudah bisa lebih mampu mengatur kakinya untuk saat ini.

"Siap?" Tanya Sasori yang sendirian di seberang _net_.

"Siap!" Ino ada di tim yang sama dengannya.

Menit demi menit berlalu, dan Sakura sedikit banyak mampu mengingat penjelasan pelatih barunya. Sasori dan Ino juga dengan sabar mencontohkan teknik-teknik yang belum ia kuasai. Sampai pada saatnya telepon berbunyi.

"Tunggu sebentar," Sakura berjalan menuju kursi, nampaknya ponselnya yang berbunyi.

"Halo? Ah, ibu. Ya, aku pulang sekarang."

"Wah, sudah harus pulang ya? Sas, antar Sakura sampai rumah ya. Awas saja kalau kau tinggal, kubunuh kau."

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, Ino."

…

Sakura tidak bisa tidur, meski kejadian itu sudah lewat tiga hari lalu. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa waktu selalu menimbulkan perubahan. Sasori, yang satu tahun lalu masih terlihat polos, sekarang sudah sedikit lebih dewasa. Sakura hanya tak menyangka saja pada akhirnya bisa pulang bersama Sasori di hari yang sudah gelap.

Wajahnya berseri-seri ketika mengingatnya, pembicaraan mereka yang semestinya canggung karena satu tahun tidak bertemu, nyatanya tidak terjadi. Sasori belum berubah sepenuhnya, masih orang yang paling bisa membuatnya tertawa di saat-saat tidak tepat sekali pun.

Dari sekian banyak jenis pembicaraan mereka tiga hari lalu, baik itu mereka yang menertawakan penampilan orang di jalan, ataupun mengagumi baliho yang masih saja mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya. Namun, hanya ada satu yang menarik yang membuatnya resah sendiri.

 _"Sakura, apa kau masih ingat tentang tulisanmu di album kenangan smp?" Tanya Sasori dalam perjalanan pulang mereka._

 _Sakura sempat menolak menjawab, tapi pada akhirnya ia mengangguk._

 _"Boleh aku tahu siapa orang yang kau maksud? Apa aku mengenalnya?"_

 _"Oh, it-itu…"_

 _"Akan aku ingatkan bila kau lupa. 'Untuk seseorang, bisakah kau jangan pergi? Aku tidak mungkin kehilangan seseorang sepertimu. Aku takut, rasanya sesak bila satu hari saja tidak melihatmu'. Kalimat itu untuk siapa?"_

 _"Entahlah, Sas. Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."_

 _"Oh, jadi memang ada orang lain yang kau suka saat itu? Sayang sekali." Sasori menghela napas panjang, membuat Sakura bingung._

 _"Maksudmu?"_

 _"Iya, sayang sekali. Ku pikir kalimat itu untukku."_

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Hokya, pasangan lain sudah muncul. Apakah mereka bakal bersatu? :D Tinggal Ino nih, dia cocoknya sama siapa ya?

Btw, aku nyisipin acara olahraga Indonesia. Maap kalau kurang cocok sama situasi karakternya. *bow*

Perasaan gw suka banget crackship, mueheheh. Btw, ayo dong review. Let me know what you think, guys. Cuma mau ngingetin aja sih, sebenernya review itu perlu, karena cerita ini tidak akan menjadi semakin baik tanpa review kalian. Eaaaak.

 **.**

 **.**

: Aku ga bisa ngelucu loh, jadi makasih kalau sudah terhibur. :D Terima kasih juga doanya, aku akan berusaha bangkit dari masalahku. :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya, guiss~**

Salam manis,

Waan Mew


	4. Denganku Saja

**Denganku Saja**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** High School love,drama, friendship

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), pairing sesuka author, **OOC banget**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Gaara bersemangat sekali, tiap hari malah dia selalu semangat. Pasalnya, ia akan bertemu Sakura setiap dua kali seminggu sampai menjelang pertandingan. Bukankah suatu kebetulan jika Sakura yang selalu ia tunggu justru mendekat dengan sendirinya?

Beruntung Sakura tidak curiga ketika ia bilang bahwa ia sudah lama memperhatikannya di lapangan. Dengan mengatakan bahwa ia selalu mengamati latihan tim voli putri untuk dibandingkan dengan tim voli putra sudah cukup membuat gadis itu percaya. Hampir saja rahasia besarnya terbongkar bahkan sebelum menyatakan cinta.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, pikiran Gaara baru saja kembali ke tempatnya. Ia hampir saja berjalan keluar bersama Kiba dan Sai menuju kantin, kalau saja ia tidak melihat sesuatu yang menarik dari teman satu kelasnya sendiri. Di pojok depan kelas, ada Hinata yang tengah membuka kotak makanan.

"Dasar Hinata-chan, tidak cukup makanan kantin, kau juga bawa makanan dari rumah?" Gaara tertawa di depan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kenapa? Makanan rumah sehat kok." Jawab Hinata.

"Dasar kau ini, memangnya kau ini anak tk masih bawa bekal?" Gaara berhenti tertawa ketika Hinata hanya meresponnya dengan mengangkat bahu, lalu lanjut makan.

"Ayo ke kantin, sebentar lagi bel masuk." Sai menyeretnya keluar.

"Kenapa kau menyeretku, hah? Aku bukan anak kecil." Gaara menyingkirkan jemari Sai dari kerah bajunya.

"Pikirmu kau dewasa? Orang dewasa mana yang mengusik temannya sendiri hanya karena membawa bekal dari rumah?" Ujar Sai dingin, membuat Gaara yang tadinya hanya berpura-pura kesal jadi kaget sendiri.

"Hei, kenapa kau ini? Santai saja lah, aku juga hanya bercanda dengan Hinata-chan."

"Lain kali biasa saja, dia terlihat kesal tadi." Ujar Sai dengan nada yang masih saja dingin.

Kiba yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya menyimak perubahan raut wajah Sai sejak tadi. Gaara benar, Sai memang tiba-tiba saja bersikap aneh. Sepertinya dua temannya itu sedang dilanda masalah serius yang tidak ia ketahui. Biarlah, sekalipun rahasia toh nanti ia akan tahu juga.

"Woi, kalian masih ingat peraih medali emas marathon di PON kemarin?" Kiba berusaha menengahi kedua sahabatnya.

"Ingat tidak?"

"Yang katanya seusia kita itu, kan?" Sai yang pertama menggubris ucapannya.

"Betul, keren sekali kan dia? Bagaimana cara dia menang di usia yang masih muda begitu? Andai aku bisa seperti dia."

"Terus kenapa kalau dia masih seumuran kita?" Gaara masih sensitif.

"Memangnya kalian tidak tahu? Dia akan jadi salah satu atlet yang ikut tanding di sekolah kita."

"Sial." Gaara mengumpat.

Sai dan Kiba menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Sakura bilang dia ingin sekali menjadi atlet, bukankah ada kemungkinan kalau dia juga ingin jadi pacarnya atlet?"

Sai dan Kiba mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau orang itu datang ke sekolah kita, sudah pasti dia menang, kan?"

Sai dan Kiba mengangguk lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau Sakura lebih tertarik dengan atlet professional semacam atlet marathon itu? Aku harus bagaimana?"

Sai dan Kiba menghela napas panjang.

"Itu masalahmu, teman. Kami tidak ikut-ikutan." Sai menepuk pundaknya, kemudian pergi.

"Sudah berapa kali kami katakan untuk berhenti percaya kisah rantai tujuh? Kalau kau benar-benar khawatir Sakura akan jadi milik orang lain, sebaiknya segera kau ungkapkan perasaanmu." Kiba menepuk pundaknya, kemudian berlalu.

Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, Gaara kembali ke dalam kelas untuk menemui guru konselingnya. Biarlah semua orang bilang rantai tujuh itu bohong, yang penting ia hanya ingin percaya pada ucapan temannya. Bila saja rantai tujuh itu memang bohong, ia bisa menghentikan kisah itu di sini, dan jangan sampai berlanjut di tahun-tahun berikutnya.

"Hinata-chan, bantu aku lagi." Gaara datang ke bangku Hinata saat si pemilik bangku masih menyelesaikan makan siang.

"Kenapa kau lebih suka bawa bekal sendiri sekarang?" Gaara tersenyum melihat Hinata tak henti-henti menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulut.

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku akan jadi ahli gizi, jadi makananku harus lebih sehat."

"Tentang rantai tujuh itu, menurutmu aku bisa jadi rantai berapa untuk Sakura?"

Hinata meneguk minumnya sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu, memangnya kau sudah sejauh mana?"

Gaara menggaruk tengkuk.

"Kau tidak perlu malu begitu, lagipula selama ini aku yang terus kau curhati tentang Sakura. Kalau kau sudah mencari tahu siapa-siapa saja lelaki yang sedang dekat dengan Sakura, kau harus memberitahuku supaya aku bisa membantu."

Sekali lagi Gaara menggaruk tengkuk. "Aku sudah dekat dengannya."

Tanpa sadar Hinata menjatuhkan sendoknya.

"Ah, maaf. Tanganku licin." Hinata terkekeh, mengambil sendoknya kembali.

"Dia yang datang padaku, katanya minta bantuan soal voli. Aku kan tidak mungkin menolak permintaannya."

Hinata mengangguk, sesekali tersenyum menanggapi.

"Tapi karena dia sudah datang padaku, bukankah artinya aku gagal menjadi rantai tujuh?" Gaara menunduk, mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja tentang rantai tujuh, dan mulai pendekatan seperti pasangan normal pada umumnya. Semangat ya, Gaara-kun!" Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, membawa pergi sendoknya yang jatuh tadi.

Perempuan itu keluar ruangan sambil tersenyum kecut. Rasanya ada perasaan aneh entah apa yang tidak ia suka yang sudah bersarang di hatinya. Anehnya, baru sekarang ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Padahal sebelumnya, tidak ada rasa marah atau apapun itu ketika membantu Gaara.

Ia lanjut berjalan, dan tanpa sadar tangannya sudah mencengkeram sendok yang sejak tadi ia pegang. Namun, tepat ketika hampir menuju toilet, langkah Hinata ditahan seseorang berseragam laki-laki.

"Apa lagi Gaara-kun? Aku mau mencuci sendok di wastafel, kita bicara lagi nanti saja."

"Aku bukan Gaara." Hinata mendongak. Benar, bukan Gaara.

"Oh, Sai-kun. Ada apa?"

"Aku… aku juga ingin punya waktu bicara denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmm… Sai-kun, apa kau ada masalah?"

Hinata beberapa kali meneguk teh yang ia beli di kantin sebelum akhirnya duduk berdua dengan Sai di pinggir lapangan. Suasana di antara mereka tiba-tiba canggung. Ah, mungkin karena mereka jarang bicara berdua, suasana jadi aneh.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih, berkat dirimu presentasi kelompok kita lancar tadi."

"Bukan masalah kok. Presentasi pertama di sma kan memang harus memberikan kesan yang baik."

"Ya, untung saja ada kau. Kalau aku hanya satu kelompok dengan dua anak itu, entah bagaimana nilai kami."

"Jangan bicara begitu. Sai-kun juga sangat pintar menurutku."

Sai justru tertawa mendapat pujian.

"Lalu, apa alasanmu membawaku ke sini?"

"Melihat-lihat pemandangan. Kau jarang keluar kelas kan?"

"Oh, kau mau pamer karena sebentar lagi berpartisipasi di perlombaan antar sekolah?"

Sai tertawa, sekali lagi ia mengacak surai perempuan di sampingnya.

Hinata sedari tadi hanya menatap bingung lelaki yang jarang bicara dengannya di kelas. Rasanya aneh karena kedekatan mereka seolah dimulai tanpa sebab, berbeda dengan Gaara. Sial, kenapa malah tiba-tiba memikirkan si merah itu!

"Sebenarnya aku punya masalah, tapi tidak tahu harus cerita ke siapa. Kalau kau mau mendengarkan, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Hinata mengangguk semangat. "Cerita saja."

"Pertandingan antar sekolah 2 minggu lagi akan menjadi pembuktian bagi anak kelas satu. Jika kami menang, salah satu dari kami akan dipilih menjadi kapten tim voli. Jadi, tiga orang yang menjadi kandidat harus bermain semaksimal mungkin untuk merebut posisi ketua, dan salah satunya aku."

"Eh, bukannya bagus? Kenapa kau harus merasa bermasalah?"

"Aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan orang ini."

Hinata meraih lengan Sai, menggenggamnya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya sebelum mencoba. Aku yakin kau pasti menang. Semangat, Sai-kun!"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Hinata mengangguk sekali lagi, lebih meyakinkan. "Bagiku, tidak ada yang akan bisa mengalahkan atlet dari kelas kita!"

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh minta sesuatu darimu?"

Hinata bisa merasakan tangannya balik digenggam Sai, rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih aneh dari aura canggung mereka tadi. Ia jadi menyesali keputusannya menggenggam tangan Sai dengan maksud memberi semangat.

"Ap-apa itu?" Hinata mendadak gagap.

"Kalau aku berhasil menjadi kapten tim, aku mau mentraktirmu makan di luar. Kau suka makan, bukan?"

"Hah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Latihan hari ini harus kau manfaatkan sebaik mungkin untuk menyatakan perasaanmu.'_

Titah Kiba terus terbayang-bayang di kepala Gaara.

' _Kalau begitu lupakan saja tentang rantai tujuh, dan mulai pendekatan seperti pasangan normal pada umumnya'_

Bahkan perkataan Hinata juga belum luput dari pikirannya.

Benar-benar rumit hidupnya sekarang ini. Mana mungkin orang yang baru 7 hari kenal bisa langsung menyatakan cinta? Bisa-bisa Sakura hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari manusia sampah yang suka mengelilinginya tiap hari.

"Sakura, kita bisa istirahat dulu." Gaara berjalan menuju tepi lapangan, diikuti Sakura yang sedari tadi mengipasi wajahnya.

"Sakura, kau pernah dengar tentang rantai tujuh tidak?"

"Rantai tujuh? Apa itu?"

"Temanku bilang itu cerita yang populer sekali di sekolah kita. Jadi, rantai tujuh itu ketika ada seorang perempuan yang dikelilingi enam laki-laki di waktu yang sama."

Sakura terkekeh geli. "Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?"

"Entahlah. Kalau Sakura sendiri merasa sedang dekat dengan banyak laki-laki atau tidak?"

"Ada beberapa teman yang dekat, tapi beberapa yang lain tidak bisa diklasifikasikan sebagai laki-laki."

Gaara terkekeh. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Menyebalkan, mereka seperti manusia kurang kerjaan." Sakura mengendikkan bahu.

"Oh iya, lalu apa yang istimewa dari rantai tujuh sampai bisa terkenal?"

"Temanku bilang yang dipilih si perempuan adalah lelaki ke-enam yang mendekatinya. Laki-laki beruntung itu disebut rantai tujuh."

"Astaga, aku baru tahu. Kenapa temanmu punya lelucon semacam itu?"

"Awalnya ku pikir cerita ini juga lucu. Tapi, Sakura… kalau ada seseorang yang seperti itu, apa kau akan menerima orang itu?"

"Kalau lelaki itu mau berusaha keras, tentu saja perempuan manapun aku menerimanya." Sakura tersenyum.

"Ka-kalau begitu, apa aku bole-"

"Sakura!" Pekikan seseorang dari kejauhan menginterupsi pembicaraan keduanya.

"Sa-sasori?" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau kenapa bisa ke sini?"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Balas Sasori penuh penekanan.

"Ak-aku…"

"Aku meneleponmu berkali-kali, Ino meneleponmu berkali-kali, tapi tidak kau jawab. Kau sedang apa di sini?" Sasori semakin menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ribut di depan orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa? Kau, apa masalahmu?" Gaara berdiri, menatap marah pada lelaki yang warna rambutnya mirip dengannya itu.

"Diam kau, ini masalahku dengan temanku."

"Sakura juga temanku. Dia bahkan muridku, dia ada di bawah tanggung jawabku. Jadi, kalau kau punya urusan pribadi dengannya, lakukan lain kali. Jangan ganggu kami yang sedang latihan untuk perlombaan."

"Latihan?" Sasori menatap Sasori penuh tanda tanya.

"Sasori, sudahlah. Jangan membuat keributan di sini. Ayo kita pulang saja." Ino yang tiba-tiba datang mulai menyeret Sasori.

Tapi pada dasarnya Sasori keras kepala, maka ia tak mengindahkan perintah Ino untuk pergi, melainkan lanjut berbicara.

"Kenapa dia harus melatihmu sementara ada aku, Sak?"

"Ada apa ini?" Kiba dan Sai menampakkan diri, tapi tidak digubris.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja dia minta bantuanku karena kami satu sekolah. Sementara kau siapa?"

Kiba yang mendengar perkataan Gaara langsung menarik lelaki itu mundur.

"Ma-maaf, sepertinya sudah terlalu sore untuk ribut-ribut. Kita pulang saja. Sakura, kami pergi dulu."

Kiba menyeret Sai, diikuti Sai yang menyempatkan diri melirik Ino beberapa kali.

Ino menunduk, tidak mau menerima tatapan Sai.

"Ayo Sasori, Sakura, kita pulang."

"Ino, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian." Sakura menunduk, tidak berani menatap Sasori yang kini menatapnya.

"Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir kita tidak sebaiknya begini. Jadi, lebih baik aku yang pulang lebih dulu, dan kalian selesaikan masalah ini sekarang juga."

"Tapi Ino,"

"Kalau kalian tidak baikan malam ini, aku juga tidak akan bicara dengan kalian berdua lagi. Oke? Aku duluan ya?" Ino sudah hampir melangkah pergi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian, Ino? Kita bisa pulang bertiga saja kalau kau takut." Sasori terkekeh.

"Dasar kau ini, memangnya kau pernah lihat aku takut pulang malam sendiri sebelumnya?"

"Hati-hati kalau begitu."

Ino pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

Bagi Sakura, suasana diantara mereka berdua tidak pernah secanggung ini sebelumnya. Meski sempat beberapa kali merasa malu atas perasaannya sendiri, tapi suasana kali ini tidak sama. Ditambah lagi ia dan Sasori belum pernah bertengkar sebelumnya.

Sakura sendiri tidak pernah mengharapkan kemarahan seperti itu keluar dari mulut Sasori, itu terasa sangat kasar. Gaara tidak seharusnya disalahkan, karena Sakura adalah satu-satunya yang meminta bantuan.

Huft, andai ia tidak selemah ini dalam olahraga.

Atau andai saja ia tidak perlu memaksakan diri.

"Kau masih hutang penjelasan padaku, Sakura." Sasori menghadang langkah temannya.

"Aku hanya latihan dengan temanku, apa itu salah?"

"Aku juga bisa melatihmu."

"Kenapa kau seperti ini terus sih? Dia anggota tim voli putra, wajar lah kalau aku minta bantuannya. Tim voli putra dan putri juga kadang berlatih bersama." Sakura menarik napas panjang, lelah menghadapi keras kepala Sasori yang tidak berubah.

"Kalau begitu latihan saja sebagai tim, jangan berdua begitu."

"Pertandingan kami tinggal dua minggu lagi, Sas. Kau sendiri bukannya ikut tanding di sekolah kami?"

"Ya, aku ikut. Tapi aku bisa melatihmu."

"Melatihku? Selama satu tahun ini aku bahkan baru dua kali bertemu denganmu, lalu kamu mau melatihku?" Sakura sekarang yang tidak bisa menahan emosi.

"Pelankan suaramu, Sak."

"Kau sendiri yang memutuskan menghilang satu tahun lalu. Apa kau bahkan memberiku kabar satu kali saja? Tidak kan? Lalu sekarang kau ingin peduli tentang aku? Tidak perlu, Sas."

"Sakura, bukan begitu."

"Aku ini lemah soal olahraga, Sas. Tapi aku punya keinginan yang tinggi untuk menjadi atlet, setidaknya atlet sekolah sudah cukup karena aku tidak mungkin jadi atlit profesional sepertimu."

"Ya sudahlah, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit masalah itu. Aku hanya tidak mau kau latihan dengan orang lain selain aku."

"Kenapa?"

"Ayolah, Sak. Jangan tanya kenapa lagi. Kau hanya membuatku semakin sulit menyampaikan perasaanku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ini sudah gila ya?" Kiba berkali-kali menghela napas di atas kursi.

"Kau tidak tahu dia siapa?"

"Pengganggu," Jawab Gaara sambil mengunyah makan malamnya.

"Dia si pelari marathon yang aku ceritakan waktu itu. Keluarganya belum lama ini pindah di kompleks rumahku."

Gaara berhenti mengunyah.

"Sialan, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"Kau juga harusnya bisa berhenti emosi dulu, supaya aku bisa bicara."

"Teman, kau lihat perempuan temannya Sakura tadi?" Sai yang sedari tadi diam menyantap makan malam tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Kenapa? Kau naksir?"

"Bukan, hanya saja wajahnya kelihatan familiar."

"Apa dia cantik?" Kiba menarik kursinya mendekati Sai.

"Cantik kok," Ujar Sai sambil menyendok nasi.

"Kau tidak naksir padanya kan? Kalau begitu berikan padaku." Kiba nyengir lebar. Sai menatapnya malas.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Slow update untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Mohon dimaklumi. :)

 **Anni593** : Sabar, ani :( Aku sudah berusaha memutar otak untuk membuat alur, tapi masih buntu. Semoga saja masih memungkinkan ya… dan soal wattpad, aku unpub, hehe. Nggak pede update di sana. Gmn dong :(

.

 **RNR PLEASE** ~

 **RNR PLEASE~**

 **RNR PLEASE~**


	5. Persaingan

**Persaingan**

Gaara meregangkan kedua lengannya, pemanasan sebelum latihan yang entah ke-berapa. Lapangan akhir-akhir ini ramai di sore hari, mungkin karena perlombaan semakin dekat. Anak-anak kelas 1 dan 2 yang turut andil dalam mempersiapkan stand sampai yang menghias lapangan juga ikut meramaikan jalannya latihan para atlet.

Tim voli putra sedang diberi pengarahan oleh Pak guru Guy, kecuali Gaara sendiri yang beberapa menit lalu mendapat pesan singkat dari Sakura. Gadis itu memintanya bertemu di pinggir lapangan, yang membuatnya harus menjauh dari tim.

"Ada apa? Kalian tidak latihan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Kami baru saja istirahat, makanya aku ke sini sebentar."

"Oh, ada apa memangnya?"

Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya, seperti ragu hendak bicara. "Gaara…"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih ya sudah mau mengajariku latihan voli beberapa hari terakhir, tanpa kau mungkin aku tidak pernah sadar kesalahanku dimana saat main voli."

Gaara tertawa. "Aku hanya mengajari sedikit kok, tapi ya sama-sama. Aku senang bisa berguna untuk tim lain."

"Tapi sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa latihan denganmu lagi, karena temanku yang kemarin kurang suka." Sakura menunduk setelahnya.

Gaara yang sudah mengerti alasan sebenarnya hanya bisa tersenyum masam. "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku juga semakin sibuk. Jadi, aku mungkin tidak ada waktu mengajari orang lain selain timku."

Gaara tahu ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa karena Sakura sudah punya alasan sendiri, alasan untuk lebih memilih si atlet professional ketimbang dirinya. Huh, lagipula dirinya siapa, hanya orang yang baru dikenal Sakura kemarin sore.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu ke timku."

Sebuah lambaian tangan mengiringi kepergian Sakura yang kembali latihan dengan teman satu timnya. Sementara Gaara masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, hanya bisa memandangi perempuan yang ia suka dari kejauhan. Entah apa yang bisa ia lakukan setelah ini, ia juga tidak tahu.

"Ayo Sai-kun, semangat!" Teriakan seseorang langsung memasuki indera pendengaran Gaara ketika ia baru saja selesai melamun.

Suara itu familiar.

"Sai-kun, kau sangat keren!" Lagi-lagi berteriak.

Norak sekali sih.

Gaara mencari sumber suara yang ternyata sedang duduk di kursi penonton.

"Hinata?"

"Eh, Gaara-kun? Kau sedang apa? Tidak latihan?"

Gaara menatap gadis di depannya bingung. "Kau sendiri? Bukannya kau ikut jadi tim penyemangat?"

Hinata langsung membekap mulut Gaara saat itu juga. "Jangan keras-keras, nanti bu Shizune tahu aku bolos latihan."

"Suaramu sendiri lebih keras tadi."

Gaara hanya geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi temannya yang satu ini. Seorang perempuan dengan nafsu makan besar yang berdalih ingin menjadi ahli gizi agar orang-orang tidak keberatan mentraktirnya makan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bolos? Nanti kelas kita tidak dapat nilai gara-gara kau."

"Malas, memangnya apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari menari-nari tidak jelas di pinggir lapangan?"

"Namanya juga tim penyemangat, pasti kehadirannya yang paling ditunggu. Misalkan saja saat semua atlet di lapangan lelah, mereka pasti terhibur dengan penampilan tim penyemangat."

"Halah, kau bilang begitu karena tim penyemangat pakaiannya minim, kan?"

"Memangnya cuma tim penyemangat yang pakaiannya minim? Atlet putri juga besok pakaiannya minim semua kok." Gaara menjulurkan lidahnya, sementara Hinata langsung memukul keras lengannya.

Mereka mungkin tidak sadar bahwa saat mereka bersenda gurau, ada beberapa pasang mata yang menyaksikan dengan raut wajah yang berbeda-beda.

"Kenapa kau di sini terus sih? Tidak pulang?" Gaara duduk.

"Sai memintaku menemaninya latihan, jadi aku pulang dengan dia nanti."

Raut wajah Gaara langsung berubah, ia menatap Sai yang tengah latihan di lapangan, yang sesekali juga melempar senyum ke arah Hinata.

Ia tiba-tiba jadi ingat tentang kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang membuatnya hampir bersitegang dengan Sai.

 _'Pikirmu kau dewasa? Orang dewasa mana yang mengusik temannya sendiri hanya karena membawa bekal dari rumah?'_

 _'Lain kali biasa saja, dia terlihat kesal tadi.'_

Ternyata sikap Sai yang sering mengganggu sesi konselingnya dengan Hinata tertuju pada satu alasan.

"Oh, jadi begitu."

…

Hari perlombaan tiba, dan siswa dari 4 sekolah yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Hinata yang menjadi salah satu anggota tim penyemangat tengah menunggu giliran berganti kostum. Ia yang memang tidak berminat hanya duduk-duduk di depan ruang ganti sambil mendesah lelah.

Dan ketika atlet voli putri masuk untuk berganti kostum, Hinata menatapi tim itu tanpa henti. Ia merasa iri, ia juga ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka. Terlebih saat melihat Gaara nampak begitu keren melambungkan bola voli, membuatnya ingin mengikuti jejak lelaki itu.

Tanpa ia duga ada sebuah pesan masuk, dari Sai. Lelaki itu bilang ingin menemuinya sebentar di depan ruang ganti sebelum masuk lapangan. Hinata tanpa pikir panjang langsung keluar, dan benar saja ada Sai yang berdiri sendirian.

"Di mana Gaara dan Kiba?"

"Mereka sedang pemanasan, aku sebentar lagi juga ke sana. tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak ganti kostum?" Sai melepas jam tangan dan ranselnya.

Hinata menunduk lesu. "Aku tidak benar-benar ingin menjadi tim penyemangat."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin jadi penonton saja."

"Hei, dengarkan aku. Kalau kau diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi bagian dari acara besar sekolah, kenapa hanya puas jadi penonton saja?"

Sejenak Hinata mendongak, menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Bu Shizune pasti melihat potensi dalam dirimu, itulah kenapa kau terpilih."

Hinata tersenyum, merasa sedikit lega mendapat penjelasan yang memotivasinya. Ia lantas berbalik, hampir mengganti kostum kalau saja Sai tidak berteriak memanggilnya.

"Aku ke sini untuk menitipkan tasku."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Ruang ganti laki-laki banyak malingnya." Sai mendorong Hinata untuk segera masuk sambil membawa tasnya.

"Dasar tukang suruh-suruh."

Sesaat setelah Hinata masuk, seseorang berseragam keluar dari ruang ganti. Sai yang menyadarinya langsung menarik lengan seseorang itu.

"Ino?"

Sementara yang dipanggil tidak mau mendongak.

"Ino, kan?"

"I-iya, kenapa?"

"Ya ampun, ku kira siapa? Pantas kemarin aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajahmu. Kau kemana saja?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku kalau kita satu sekolah?" Sai menggoyangkan lengan Ino.

"Siapa perempuan tadi?" Ino justru balik bertanya.

"Oh, dia Hinata. Teman sekelasku."

"Kalian cepat akrab ya untuk ukuran anak baru."

"Ha?" Sai menganga mendengar perkataan Ino yang tidak selaras dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku duluan, Sai."

Sai hanya bisa menatap Ino yang berjalan menjauh, lantas ia menaikkan bahunya. Rupanya sebentar lagi pertandingan voli dimulai, ia harus kembali ke lapangan dengan segera sebelum kena marah pelatih.

"Ada berapa pertandingan sih?"

"Untuk hari ini sepertinya ada voli dan lari. Besok ada sepak bola, dan besoknya ada basket."

"Jadi kita harus ke sekolah ini dua kali lagi? Ya ampun melelahkan sekali."

Beberapa siswa dari sekolah lain mulai memenuhi kursi penonton. Tapi tidak sedikit juga yang masih tertahan di stand minuman dan makanan di depan aula.

"Ku dengar siswa laki-laki di sekolah ini tampan semua."

"Yang benar? Astaga, sepertinya aku harus minta nomor mereka!" Beberapa perempuan menjerit histeris.

Bermenit-menit berlalu menunggu seluruh penonton berada di aula, akhirnya pembawa acara membuka acara olahraga besar yang diadakan tiap dua tahun sekali itu.

Beberapa menit berselang, Hinata yang ada di pinggir lapangan sedang menonton permainan tim voli putra mendadak mengamati sekeliling, penasaran dengan keberadaan si perempuan yang bisa memberi semangat untuk Gaara. Tapi tidak ada.

Ia lantas menoleh ke sana kemari hanya untuk mendapati Sakura tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang lelaki di lapangan lari, sepertinya sebentar lagi perlombaan lari dimulai.

Tapi Sakura sedang apa dengan lelaki yang bukan siswa sekolahnya?

Perempuan itu nampak senang berada di sekitar si lelaki, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang istimewa diantara keduanya. Dan ketika si lelaki mengacak surai Sakura, Hinata membelalak. Ia lantas mempertanyakan keadaan Gaara.

Apakah Gaara tahu apa yang dilakukan Sakura di belakangnya?

Apakah Gaara masih menyukai Sakura?

Pertanyaan itu kini berputar-putar di kepala Hinata. Tapi meski begitu, ia memutuskan kembali ke lapangan voli, dan sesekali berteriak memberi semangat pada Gaara, Sai, dan Kiba.

Semoga Gaara tidak menyadari ada apa di belakang sana.

"Hinata, bu Shizune bilang kita harus siap-siap." Salah seorang dari tim penyemangat memekik dari kejauhan.

"Oke,"

…

Pertandingan hari ini berakhir. Meninggalkan rasa bahagia pada SMA SNC yang memenangkan pertandingan voli putra dan putri. Sementara untuk lari jelas dimenangkan oleh Brian Ardhani, si juara marathon PON kemarin.

Tidak ada yang begitu mengejutkan di perlombaan hari ini kecuali seorang perempuan yang duduk di bawah pohon sendiri.

Perempuan itu… siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata.

Masih dengan melamunkan hal yang ia lihat tadi, membuatnya tertunduk lesu. Ia merasa bersalah pada Gaara, walaupun hal itu bukan salahnya sama sekali. Tapi Sakura memilih orang lain, dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa tidak tega kalau harus melihat Gaara bersedih.

"Hinata?"

Astaga, kenapa orang yang sedang ia pikirkan justru muncul mendadak begini?

"Kenapa ke sini, Gaara-kun?"

"Aku haus, mau minta minum. Kau bawa?"

Hinata mendengus. "Beli sendiri saja sana, kenapa kau pelit sekali?"

Gaara hanya menggaruk kepala, sebenarnya ia juga bingung kenapa bisa duduk di samping Hinata. Ia tadi sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar lapangan sehabis mendapat _briefing_ singkat dengan guru olahraga. Tapi ia melihat Hinata duduk sendirian di bawah pohon, jadilah ia penasaran dan tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya ke sini.

"Gaara-kun, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Mendengar Hinata bicara, Gaara lagi-lagi menggaruk kepalanya. Entahlah, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa jadi canggung begini setiap melihat wajah Hinata. Apakah ini efek melihat Hinata dengan pakaian minim selama pertandingan?

"Sakura-"

"Aku sudah tahu, jadi kamu jangan khawatir." Gaara langsung menjawab rasa penasaran gadis itu.

Hinata membelalak kaget. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Entahlah, aku awalnya memang kaget karena tidak pernah melihatnya di daftar orang yang dekat dengan Sakura. Tapi realita berkata lain, jadi tidak ada yang perlu diteruskan." Gaara tersenyum singkat.

"Maaf, gara-gara ceritaku yang ngawur itu membuatmu terlibat hal begini." Hinata menunduk, ia menyesal sekali.

Tapi gadis itu kaget ketika tiba-tiba Gaara meletakkan telapak tangan di atas kepala Hinata. Ia menatap Gaara dengan ekspresi blank.

"Bukan karena kamu, Hinata-chan. Lagipula kalau ini memang karena ceritamu, aku pasti sedih seharian. Tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, aku tidak terganggu melihatnya bersama orang lain."

Sekali lagi Hinata blank. "Kenapa?"

Gaara sekarang menggaruk dahinya, mencoba berpikir jernih.

"Eummm, itu…"

Sebuah tangan entah milik siapa menyingkirkan tangan Gaara yang belum beranjak dari kepala Hinata.

"Sai? Ada apa?"

"Jangan lupa pertandingan kita minggu depan."

Dua laki-laki yang bersahabat itu menatap jengkel satu sama lain.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Lama tidak berjumpa di ff ini, hehehe. Apakah ada yang masih ingat ff ini? Atau memang ffku yang underrated makanya mudah dilupakan? :(

Selamat membaca bagi yang berminat membaca, semoga berkesan di hati kalian.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak supaya saya berminat melanjutkan ff ini, karena demi kalianlah aku menulis semua ini. *berlinang air mata*

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya~ :)


End file.
